A flush toilet is described in Japanese Patent 3817734 (Patent Document 1). In the flush toilet set forth in Patent Document 1, a horizontal circulating flow is induced by the discharge of flush water in the horizontal direction from a rim spout port disposed on the top edge of the bowl portion which receives waste, and the entire bowl surface is flushed by this circulating flow.
There is also a flush toilet set forth in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application 2015-196960 (Patent Document 2). In the flush toilet set forth in Patent Document 1, a horizontal circulating flow is induced by the discharge of flush water in the horizontal direction from a rim spout port disposed on the top edge of the bowl portion which receives waste, and the entire bowl surface is flushed by this circulating flow. In addition, in this flush toilet a guiding portion for directing the flow of flush water circulating in the bowl portion to flow toward the bottom surface of the bowl portion is disposed in the rear region of the bowl portion, and this guiding portion forms a flow for stirring accumulated water inside the bowl portion in the up-down direction.